Two Pairs of Lovers
by EmeraldRing
Summary: Adam and Eve quench their thirst with the irresistible couple opposite them. Eve wants to just turn them, not kill them, meaning another pair of vampire lovers will be brought into the world. Takes place after the end of the movie. More chapters to come. Rating may change.
1. Moonlight

Two pairs of lovers were bathed by the moonlight.

One pair conjoined in a passionate kiss their arms wrapped tightly around each other. A man and woman hungrily consumed the others body, soul, so intoxicated they didn't even notice the other pair who were standing not far away watching them.

"We're just gonna turn them though, right?" Eve said as they slowly pushed themselves off the wall they were leaning on for support.

"How romantic of you," Adam replied.

The pair were exhausted and starved. Motivated to use the extraordinary effort they required to take even a few steps with the promise of the two lovers whose kiss was surely sending their beautiful blood pumping through their bodies at a fast pace. The pair could feel an adrenaline rush coming forgetting their concerns of infected blood. It didn't matter now. So close to starvation they were that the risk of drinking bad blood or even being seen by a passer bye was pushed to the back of their minds.

Eve contacted the other pair first as they sat on a bench still kissing. She looked almost ghost like with the moonlight giving her white hair a silvery sheen.

As Adam had requested the woman Eve grabbed the man with both arms around his shoulders. She moved too fast for any human, or zombie as Adam would say, to possibly react to. Barely a second had passed before Eve plunged her teeth into his neck. He was delicious. Oh god he was delicious. Who was it that said a starved man always eats the best meals?

Adam was one step behind Eve. The delay giving the woman just enough time to left out one scream before Adam lifted her off the bench. He wrapped his arms all the way around her body so pressing them close together as he drank. At a first glance it may have looked like they were two lovers with Adam passionately kissing her neck.

Eve, who was still bending over to reach the mans neck moved to sit next to him on the bench, her fangs not loosing contact. They drank, feeling the life drain from their victims. The pair didn't struggling, overcome with such sudden blood loss and shock.

Opportunities to drink blood like this were limited in the modern world. While Adam and Eve would have commonly done this in the centuries past changing times called for blood in plastic packs and delicate glasses. More sophisticated some might say but nothing compared to blood directly from the source. It was raw, almost animalistic. The starved pair drank with such enthusiasm their need for blood almost overpowered their capacity to drink it in so drips began to fall down their chins. Then droplets ran in streams down their necks, some caught in Eves hair contrasting against the white but still they didn't stop. Drinking, drinking, this was heaven, this was pure satisfaction, this was a thirst being truly quenched.

Adam was the first to stop. The girl was smaller than the man and Adam could drink faster than Eve. To turn them, not kill them, takes practice, practice that they both had plenty of. He was satisfied that he had managed to fill him self without risking her death. It would have been hard to stop if he had still been hungry, probably impossible. He continued to hold her body close to his, savoring the moment before he gently laid her on the ground. Eve stopped soon after breathing heavily. She looked up at Adam and smiled, her teeth bloody. She followed suit laying the man next to the woman then moved to stand beside Adam.

They stared down at the seemingly lifeless couple. Eve turned to Adam, stood on her tiptoes, roughly grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back exposing his blood stained neck. Adam moaned gently while Eve followed a stream of blood up his neck with her tongue as Adam wrapped his arms around her waist.

Two pairs of lovers were bathed by the moonlight.


	2. An Awakening

Cold.

Her body felt cold. Like she was facing an icy wind, her skin tightening, goose bumps forming.

The possibility that she was dead crossed her mind but she soon let go of that likelihood. Having a somewhat rational discussion with oneself inside ones head was a sure indication there was some brain activity still going on. But it was this feeling of utter coldness that cemented the undeniable truth that life was clinging to her. Dead bodies couldn't feel nor could they consciously acknowledge that they were feeling. But dead bodies turn cold, don't they? Was her heart even beating? Was she still breathing? Doubt crawled under her skin it was making her shake, or maybe it was fear and confusion, or perhaps it was that still ever present cold feeling that wasn't even logical given the warm, humid Moroccan nights.

Ah, there it is.

A memory.

_I'm definitely alive_.

Alive but not quite right perhaps. She could not shake the feeling that there was something inherently wrong with her body. Like all her energy had been drained yet there was still something surging inside her, something awakening inside her like a new energy had taken place of an old one. Her body continued to shudder to the point that she became aware of the hard ground beneath her.

She opened her eyes for the first time. Her eyelids felt heavy, it hurt, like they had turned to sand paper. Wincing slightly she was faced with a black night sky and a faint yellow glow from the bottom of her peripheral vision that was probably coming from some shop or streetlight she deduced.

She was definitely conscious, although possibly injured in some way, she was definitely lying down on the ground and it was definitely nighttime.

Closing her eyes again she attempted to remember what events had led up to her strange predicament.

Dinner. Yes she definitely remembered dinner. Then did she go for a walk? No. There was music. Yes! A walk to get to the music. Yasmine was performing and then… then...?

She made an exasperated scoff angry with herself for not being able to remember however pleased that she had discovered use of her vocal cords remained in tact.

Concentrating hard again she repeated dinner, walk, Yasmine.

Dinner, walk, Yasmine, dinner, walk, Yasmine… Fadal! Off course Fadal had been with her. They had watched Yasmine performed then sat enjoying the warm night on the bench opposite the bar. They had kissed. She remembered now. At the thought of him that strange energy surging through her swelled, the cold subsided, it was as if her lungs had once again returned to full capacity. She opened her eyes but this time did not care at the pain.

She felt alive.

* * *

"Its some kind of ridiculous irony surely,' Adam said quietly as he followed Eve back to her house after their feast.

"What is my darling?" Eve replied.

"That I'm struggling to walk on my full stomach just as much as I struggled on my empty one, it's almost poetic," Adam answered in his usual philosophical, deep voice.

Eve laughed quietly.

"Perhaps. Although I'd probably go with pathetic rather than poetic," she said still smiling.

"Come on now you really are walking incredibly slow, at this speed the sun will be up before we reach home," Eve said extending her arm behind her.

Adam reached out and grabbed her hand.

"You're always one step ahead of me,"

Eve didn't reply.

Quickening the pace slightly they continued their way home. Eve aught to have been kinder to Adam as it truly was difficult to walk. To gorge themselves like that in minutes after decades of savouring small sips from shot glasses meant their bodies were in shock with this sudden over abundance of sustenance.

Finally reaching their home, Eve supposed she should refer to it as theirs now rather than hers, they both collapsed on the large mattress Eve kept in the main bedroom. She preferred it on the floor rather than elevated on a bed although it appeared quite high due to the copious amounts of blankets she liked to get lost under which were piled up. They found their usual comfortable position of intertwined legs and arms and rested silently for a few moments.

"We're going to regret it," Adam said suddenly.

Eve didn't have to ask what. She knew what he was talking about. Creating two new vampires in one go in one city was dangerous. It was an advantage that her and Adam were here to keep and eye on them but also a disadvantage, as there were now two more bloodthirsty mouths to feed.

"You realise why we couldn't kill them though," Eve responded.

"Ethics," Adam said.

Eve laughed for the second time that night.

"I realise, of course," Adam continued.

"It was like looking in a damn mirror,"

They were both silent again, thinking. Adam and Eve had been passionate lovers for many centuries now. In that moment of starvation where death was surely coming the thought of dying together was a comforting one. But then they saw the two, young, vulnerable lovers opposite them consuming each other in a desperate passion Adam and Eve knew all to well. The parallels to their own love was not lost on either of them. Like looking in a damn mirror as Adam had so eloquently said. Sentiment had got the better of them.

"Perhaps we were supposed to die, " Adam thought out loud.

"Maybe they were the perfect lovers to replace us in this otherwise cold and loveless world."

"Or perhaps," Eve counteracted.

"It was meant to be like this, maybe there are meant to be two pairs of lovers condemned suffer the perfect agony of each other for centuries more,"

"Love is agony," Adam agreed.

"The best kind," Eve replied.


End file.
